


Будем жить

by tyrantVetinari



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrantVetinari/pseuds/tyrantVetinari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на ЗФБ-2015 по заявке: "Леви заводит некоторая неуклюжесть Эрвина в быту"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будем жить

Первым делом Эрвин сносит со стола ворох документов. Листы в беспорядке разлетаются по всему полу, мешаясь между собой, и Эрвин раздраженно чертыхается, будто совершил нечто непростительное, тотчас бросается поднимать. Это дается нелегко — все дается нелегко, если уж на то пошло. Управляться одной рукой непривычно, и Эрвин сомневается, что сумеет привыкнуть в принципе.

***

Врач предупреждал, что возвращаться к работе в ближайшее время будет неразумно. Будто бы Эрвин Смит правда мог его послушаться. Жестом он подозвал к себе Ривая, чтобы опереться, поднимаясь с кровати. Возражал врач вяло — из чувства долга, зная, что этот спор проигран, Эрвина не переубедить. Он отстранился от Ривая, как только твердо встал на ноги. Ривай отстраняться не стал. Глянул бегло — удостовериться, что все в порядке. Никогда ничего не было в порядке.

А потом стало поздно. Слишком поздно — и в следующий раз отупляющей болью плечо дало о себе знать в темнице. От долгого сидения в одной и той же позе болел весь плечевой пояс, обрубок руки саднило нещадно. Стоило пошевелить затекшими конечностями, как натягивались цепи, натирая левое запястье. И в какой-то момент, смочив слюной сухие губы, — поддался слабости. Запрокинув голову, глухо простонал:

— Воды...

Эрвин видел кувшин, маячивший перед глазами. Света в темнице откровенно не хватало, и того, кто держал кувшин, разглядеть было сложно. А потом воду плеснули Эрвину в лицо.

Дернули за отросшие волосы.

— Королю я нужен живым, — успел выдохнуть Эрвин, прекрасно понимая, к чему это ведет. — Последует наказание… если я не…

— А кто же узнает? — ухо обдало горячим дыханием, а кулак резко вдавил ослабевшее тело в каменную кладку.

С секунду Эрвин даже жалел, что не может превращаться в титана. Следующий удар пришелся снова в живот — и еще один, два или десяток, хрустнули кости, и Эрвин разобрал гневный шепот: «ублюдки из разведкорпуса… всех бы вас… по стенке размазать». А на ум пришло имя — короткой вспышкой, мгновенным образом перед глазами. Пришлось плотно сомкнуть челюсти, чтобы не выдохнуть ненароком вместе со стоном боли. А, впрочем… Эрвин вряд ли уже что-то терял. Человек, которому осталось одно имя.

Лицо тронули не сразу — сначала осторожно провели ногтем от виска до подбородка.

— Больно ухоженно выглядишь для того, кто защищает человечество от титанов, — и мир временно померк перед глазами.

Когда Эрвин пришел в себя, подле него не было уже ни кувшина, ни стражника, а факел на стене догорал. Он попробовал пошевелиться, чтобы размять мышцы, но каждое движение отзывалось болью. Зажмурившись — боль причиняло даже это, — он сплюнул на пол кровь.

Никогда ничего не было в порядке. Но порой приходилось и хуже.

***

Ривай не спрашивает ничего — а что спрашивать?.. Только морщится от чего-то, понятного лишь ему одному.

Видно, терпеть не может чувствовать себя беспомощным — или же видеть Эрвина таким.  
Видно, ему тоже предстоит привыкать.

— Болит? — он старается придать голосу больше резкости и безразличия, больше, чем обычно — и выходит почти фальшиво. Эрвин застегнут на все пуговицы, но Ривай отчего-то уверен, что под плотной тканью рубашки его торс испещрен ссадинами и синяками.

— Нет, — качает головой Эрвин. Разумеется, болит.

Он поднимает все бумаги, укладывает обратно на стол, проводит пальцами по периметру листов, выравнивая их, будто берет реванш за неуклюжесть в начале. Он должен что-то сказать, но не находит слов, позволяя неловкому молчанию повиснуть между ними и слабо представляя, как теперь его нарушить.

— Долго еще? — раздраженно бросает наконец Ривай.

— Что «долго»?

— Долго ты собираешься игнорировать меня?

Эрвин собирается возразить, а возражать нечего — он избегает Ривая со дня своего освобождения, с тех пор, как капрал вернулся в город. Это первый раз, когда они остаются в одной комнате наедине, а подобрать обыкновенно без проблем идущие на язык слова оказывается невыносимо сложно.

— Все ясно, — выдыхает Ривай. Ему требуются считанные секунды, чтобы пересечь расстояние, отделяющее их, и вцепиться в рубашку, вынуждая наклониться, целуя так, точно именно этого момента ждал все время. Собственно, так и было.

Полученные в заточении шрамы все еще саднят. Ненадолго, решает Эрвин, закрывая глаза; ненадолго.

***

Во второй раз на пол летит уже чашка и разбивается вдребезги. По крайней мере, пустая — достаточно просто убрать осколки. И чертыхается уже Ривай, вскакивает из-за стола прежде Эрвина:

— Сиди уже, сам все уберу.

Эрвин слушается его только первые пару минут. Когда Ривай возвращается в комнату с наполненным водой ведром и шваброй, Эрвин уже с предельной сосредоточенностью собирает осколки единственной уцелевшей рукой.

— Ты охренел? — Ривай вкладывает в возглас всю злость, на которую способен. — Сказал же: сам уберу! Блядь… ты порезался? — Бросив швабру, он опускается рядом на колени и берет руку Эрвина в свою, поворачивает тыльной стороной ладони кверху. Осколки, которые Эрвин успел собрать, осторожно и молча ссыпает в тряпку. — Идиот, — шепчет так тихо, что, даже сидя вплотную к нему, Эрвин едва различает слова.

Одна ранка, тем не менее, остается. Неглубокая, в сравнении с остальными ранениями Эрвина совершенно не причиняющая боли, но Ривай все равно повторяет: «идиот». А после приникает к ней губами, зализывает порез. Эрвин судорожно вздыхает, кажется, только теперь он сознает, как же долго они находились порознь.

— Если хочешь помочь, — резко отстраняется Ривай, — то не мешайся под ногами, пока я буду убираться.

***

То, насколько его заводит неуклюжесть Эрвина, Ривай осознает не сразу — после еще пары-тройки чашек, случайно опрокинутого подсвечника и чернил, которые не уничтожили одолженные у Ханджи записи о гигантах лишь потому, что Ривай успевает в последний момент выхватить их. Это нечто новое, идущее вразрез с Эрвином Смитом, каким Ривай знал его в самом начале, — ловким, гибким Эрвином Смитом; Эрвином Смитом, с легкостью управляющимся как с приводом, так и с наглым мальчишкой, бывшим преступником. Ривай думает, что за шесть лет он изучен вдоль и поперек — что в постели, что на плацу, что за стеной, противостоя гигантом. Он может предугадывать действия Эрвина, может предугадывать его слова. Может представить, что тот сказал бы, каким тоном, как вздернул бы бровь, будь рядом, и это спасает — когда Эрвин сидел в темнице, катастрофически далеко и без шансов на благополучный исход, спасало.

Неуклюжесть — новая грань.

Ривай открывает ее для себя с удовольствием.

Сглатывает ком в горле, когда Эрвин, не сумев совладать даже с тарелкой, устало потирает переносицу, а после нагибается, чтобы поднять ее. Все его напряжение не проходит незамеченным; было бы странно, если б действительно прошло. Быть может, Ривай не склонен выставлять эмоции напоказ, но за шесть лет Эрвин учится различать их так же, как Ривай — предугадывать его действия. Но на этот раз система дает сбой.

— Да знаю, знаю, — огрызается он на невысказанный упрек в неаккуратности. Любовь Ривая к чистоте и порядку — не секрет даже для курсантов. — Сейчас подмету.

Ладонь ложится на плечо, удерживая:

— Нет.

— Нет?.. — переспрашивает Эрвин, полагая, что ослышался.

— Глухой, что ли? — Ривай ворчит и, не убирая ладони, притягивает к себе, но не целует — только вглядывается пристально, будто под кожу смотрит, в самое сердце, в душу. Ривай смотрел так же тогда — в день встречи, отфыркиваясь от грязи, сдувая со лба челку, удерживаемый Майком, снизу вверх. Внутри трогается с места незримый маятник — ничего не изменилось.

И не изменится. Разве может?..

— Командор разведывательного отряда не может себе позволить быть таким неловким, — хрипит Ривай. — Ты так не думаешь?.. — А после толкает в грудь, в направлении стола, и если Эрвин еще думает, то недолго — мысли улетучиваются сами собой, стоит Риваю потянуть рубашку наверх. В этом смысле тоже мало что изменилось.

— Ривай… — единственной уцелевшей рукой Эрвин опирается о столешницу, чтобы ненароком не потерять равновесие под напором чужого тела. Притискивающегося, притирающегося.

— Ты не ответил, — беглый поцелуй в шею — не дотягивается самостоятельно до губ.

— Да, командор разведывательного отряда не должен быть неловким, — усмехается краем рта Эрвин. Ривай отстраняется всего на пару мгновений, но этого достаточно, чтобы развернуть его, укладывая на столешницу. — Более того, командор должен быть строг с подчиненными.

Ривай призывно поднимает бедра. Расправиться с ремнем и брюками не составляет труда. Обычно. С одной же рукой Эрвин возится долго и в конце концов просто нетерпеливо дергает, едва не порвав ткань. Командору разведывательного отряда мало надо, чтобы потерять над собой контроль. Ривай его не торопит, позволяет всему идти своим чередом — его забавляет то, как неладны движения Эрвина, и они же возбуждают настолько, что Ривай чуть ли не до крови прокусывает себе нижнюю губу, стараясь не стонать.

— Ты… не поможешь?.. — Эрвин поддевает пальцами верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке Ривая.

— И не собирался, — фыркает тот. Пальцы дотрагиваются до ключиц в проеме между пуговицами, сбивая дыхание.

С рубашкой Эрвин справляется вдвое быстрее, наконец касаясь кожей кожи, потирается уже стоящим членом о член Ривая, и тот сдается — стонет, стонет, стонет на пределе возможностей. Маятник раскачивается сильнее, пробуждая нечто еще, нечто, близкое к чувству всесильности, и тормоза — или то, что оставалось от них до сих пор — отказывают. Эрвин раздвигает Риваю ноги шире и проводит раскрытой ладонью по промежности. Только теперь он, кажется, понимает, насколько сильно хватался за жизнь в темнице, за каждое воспоминание о прошлых моментах близости, за каждое предвкушение новых. Быть может, только они и не дали сойти с ума и сломиться там, безвольно повиснув в сковывающих тело цепях. Эрвин сплевывает на руку слюну, как сплевывал кровь на пол камеры, и осторожно проникает внутрь двумя пальцами.

Ривай снова сцепляет зубы — на этот раз от боли, пускай и длится она недолго, уступает место удовольствию, не менее острому и томительному. Он прерывает Эрвина, стоит тому добавить третий палец, растягивая, лаская тугие мышцы:

— Довольно, — он дышит тяжело и часто: долго не продержится. Эрвин целует его — чисто символически, едва касаясь кожи — в лоб и послушно вынимает пальцы. Он и сам почти на пределе, бешеный сердечный ритм отзывается гулом во всем теле. Осторожности хватает на первые пару движений, а затем Эрвин точно срывается, ускоряясь, загоняя в Ривая член до упора, прикусывая кожу на сгибе шеи. Самое главное всегда остается неизменным — невыразимое ощущение бьющейся в каждой клетке тела жизни, независимой ни от каких ран и нападений гигантов, когда Ривай скрещивает худощавые ноги за спиной и сам подается вперед. Его тело отзывчиво откликается на каждое действие, и Ривая прошивает мелкая дрожь, когда Эрвин, просунув руку между его спиной и столешницей и неловко обняв, кончает.

Он выходит с характерным хлюпающим звуком и сминает ягодицы Ривая, просовывая язык во влажное от семени отверстие. Возражения замирают у капрала в горле, вместо них вырывается наполовину вздох, наполовину стон, и Ривай кончает следом.

***

Ривай наносит мазь на постепенно, день ото дня заживающие раны со всей бережностью, на которую способен. Поначалу Эрвин всего лишь просит помочь — обработать те, что на спине, до которых сам не в состоянии дотянуться, — а теперь это входит в привычку, ежедневный будничный ритуал. Смазав все, Ривай задерживается у изуродованного плеча, не решаясь ни коснуться, ни отстраниться.

— Ты чего там?.. — Эрвин поводит плечом и оборачивается, и Ривай качает головой, прогоняя наваждение.

— Нет, ничего. Жить будешь, командор, — он спешит скрыть минутную слабость за насмешливым тоном.

Жить будем, командор, оба, чего бы это ни стоило.


End file.
